Cthulhu (Lovecraft)
Cthulhu is a creation of H. P. Lovecraft first appearing in the story The Call of Cthulhu in 1928. Cthulhu is one of the main Great Old Ones of the Lovecraft Mythos, a race of alien deities that are comparable to cosmic-beings and archdemons in other works of fantasy. He is known for his grotesque appearance and gigantic size as well as his ability to drive any that gaze upon his form to insanity - he is not the most powerful of Lovecraft's creations but is one of the most famous and the name Cthulhu has become associated with evil and Lovecraftian horror ever since the creature was first brought to public attention. Appearance Cthulhu's appearance can change from story to story but he is most often portrayed as a monster of vaguely humanoid shape with a squid-like face and wings - he is also considered terrifyingly large and apocalyptic, being the size of a mountain or bigger in some accounts. Most descriptions of him stem from statuette's found in the possession of cult members. They are usually around a foot high and depict Cthulhu in a crouching position. Following Cthulhu is said to have a worldwide doomsday cult centered in Arabia, with followers stretching across the entire world - the supposedly immortal leaders of Cthulhu's cult are said to reside in the mountains of China - this cult is nihilistic in nature and seeks to awaken the Old Ones and bring about an apocalyptic age of darkness in which, according to some stories, men would be reduced to shouting and killing in each other in a fits of madness. Cthulhu is also worshipped by the horrific Deep Ones and the Mi-go, other alien-beings in Lovecraft's world. Cthulhu also has numerous "star-spawn" at his disposal - which seem to share his general appearance but are much smaller and less powerful, though the nature of the "star-spawn" and their relationship with Cthulhu is not widely known. He Waits Dreaming... In most of the stories Cthulhu lays dormant deep under the ocean within the sunken city of R'lyeh but can still influence the world via many telepathic powers and, of course, his many cults and otherworldly minions - it is said once Cthulhu is fully awakened he shall rise from the depths and end the world, thankfully for humanity Cthulhu has yet to do so. However, he came close in the 1920s when a group of sailors came across his sunken city of R'lyeh, which had been brought to the surface by the alignment of the stars. They opened up one of the strange buildings, only for Cthulhu to exit it and attack them. The creature only halted its attack when the sailors used their ship to cut it in half. As they sailed away, they could see Cthulhu reforming into a whole again. The world would have ended then, but for the fact that R'lyeh suddenly sunk as the stars moved out of position. The resulting powerful current not only dragged Cthulhu into the building he had been trapped in, but also closed the door behind him, thus trapping him yet again. in other fiction thumb|300px|right|In this kids themed short cartoon, Cthulhu is the hero of the story. Cthulhu has appeared in pop culture many times: * In a 3-part South Park story arc from Season 14, the BP Oil Company accidentally releases Cthulhu when they drill into the moon in an attempt to cancel out their other oil spills, and Eric Cartman manages to convince Cthulhu to work with him as part of his "Coon and Friends", going on a global rampage destroying everything Cartman thinks is evil, such as synagogues, hippies, ect. He is destroyed at the end by "Mintberry Crunch". * In the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "Prank Call of Cthulhu", Cthulhu is literally called on a telephone by Billy, and uses him to start sending prank calls to people that turn them into squid monsters. He is seen playing miniature golf. * He appeared in an episode of the Ghostbusters cartoon as "Cathulhu". * He was parodied in World of Warcraft as C'thun. * Leela goes on a date with it at the start of Futurama comics #58 story Dummy up which ends in him fighting with Bender & deleting his sense of humor. * In the video game, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Cthulhu is a minor enemy with a strong fire breath attack. He is seen at the bottom of the Marble Gallery and again in various parts of the Inverted Castle. Category:Book Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Asexual Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Giant Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the past Category:Cataclysm Category:South Park Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Important Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Futurama Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain